


Trailer #3 for The Omega Sutra

by Ghislainem70



Series: My Trailers [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angels, Demons, M/M, Nephilim, Omegaverse, Rephaim, Sex Magic, Shapeshifting, Vampires, Werewolves, Witchcraft, a/b/o dynamics, pheromancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 00:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13306749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghislainem70/pseuds/Ghislainem70





	Trailer #3 for The Omega Sutra

<https://youtu.be/hVXyq9kM_PM>


End file.
